


just kiss like real people do

by teacass (Fushigi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Taxi Driver Dean, also I'm posting this in August lol, it's really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight strikes and suddenly there are lights in the sky and loud cheering from the radio. The night seems surreal, the cold from the outside seeping into Dean’s bare hands and the other man’s scent making him turn to him one more time. Castiel is already looking at him, a fond smile on his pretty lips, and Dean feels tingly all over.</p><p>“Happy New Year,” Castiel says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just kiss like real people do

New Year’s Eve finds Dean alone in the car, a sandwich in his lap, Led Zeppelin playing quietly in the background, with a phone in his hands. He’s thumbing through his Facebook feed with disinterest, watching pictures of his friends and acquaintances that show off their newest party clothes, colourful drinks, pretty girlfriends or cute boyfriends.

It’s his second New Year’s Eve spent at work and he couldn’t be happier—he’s had his share of crazy nights with bad decisions and embarrassing memories. He’s pretty sure it’s better for everyone if he just spends the night driving drunk people home. He didn’t have any other plans for tonight anyway.

He’s just staring at the picture of his friend Charlie, in her silky black dress and with her arm looped around a pretty brunette, when he gets a call from the centre.

It’s still half an hour to midnight and people are probably in the middle of partying, so he’s a little surprised someone decided to call for a taxi this early. But it isn’t his place to question his customers; he just turns off his phone and drives.

It turns out one of the two guys he picks up can barely stand without leaning into his—kind of cute looking, to be honest—friend. Dean chuckles when they clamber into the backseat, a smell of strong cologne and alcohol wafting through the car.

“Party’s over?” he asks, glancing at his customers in the rear-view mirror. Only one of the two men looks up at him, the one with darker hair, in a crumpled pale trench coat and seemingly much sober than his friend.

“For some of us, yes,” he says and glares at the other guy who is currently trying to straddle his thighs, mumbling something that sounds like ‘cat, cat, cat’ under his breath.

“Shame,” Dean comments but doesn’t continue, asking only for the address and starting the engine. He still spends the entire ride glancing at the men in the backseat, though. The drunk one, with blondish hair and more extravagant clothes, keeps trying to grope his friend. What Dean understood as ‘cat’ earlier turns out to be a name—Cas, or Castiel, judging by the man’s slurred mumbles, apparently. His hands keep wandering all over Castiel’s body and face.

They seem to be close enough for Castiel to tolerate it to some extent, only swatting the prying hands away when they get dangerously close to his crotch and turning his face to escape a drunken kiss on the lips.

Dean can’t help but notice Castiel’s handsome profile and a serious case of sex hair.

It’s a quarter to midnight when they stop in front of a fancy looking building. Dean turns over, his arm on the back of his seat, only to be faced with the blond guy snoring quietly against Castiel’s shoulder.

Dean chuckles. “Must’ve been a hell of a party.”

Castiel is busy trying to push his friend away, but he looks up and meets Dean’s eyes. “It probably was.”

“Shame you didn’t get to stay.” Dean peeks over his shoulder at the clock on the dashboard. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Someone had to take care of him.” Castiel jabs his thumb at his friend. “And I’m not that big on celebrating.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Dean says and smiles.

Then it’s time for the men to go; Castiel manages to wake his friend and convinces him to tumble out of the taxi into the empty street. He stops for a moment before getting out himself and looks at Dean thoughtfully.

“I don’t think I’m going back to the party,” he says. “May I ask you to wait here? I will just accompany Balthazar to his apartment and be back in a few minutes. I would really like to go home.”

Dean shrugs. “Whatever, man. I’ve got no other calls yet, anyway.”

Castiel sends a small smile his way and gets out of the car in time to catch Balthazar by his shoulder and drag him towards the building.

Dean waits, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song. Then he turns on the radio to listen to the announcers report it’s ten minutes to midnight.

That’s when Castiel comes back, surprising Dean by getting into the passenger seat.

“That was quick,” Dean says.

“Balthazar was half asleep by the time we got into his flat. I just put him to bed and made sure he had some water and aspirin ready for the morning.”

“You’re a good friend,” Dean says and then, God only knows why, he adds, “Or a good boyfriend?”

Castiel looks at him, face neutral. “Friend,” he says and then looks down, almost bashfully. “I’m sorry for his inappropriate behaviour. There’s not much to be done when Balthazar’s this drunk.”

“That’s okay, man.” Dean waves his hand dismissively. “You haven’t seen ‘inappropriate’ yet.”

“Still, I realise it could have made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m used to it, man, believe me.” Dean looks over at him again and notices his bright blue eyes and pink lips. Instead of alcohol and the expensive cologne, a surprisingly fresh laundry scent hits his nose. For a second, Dean wonders if Castiel’s hair is as soft as it looks.

He realises they’re staring at each other only when the radio DJ yells excitedly and starts counting down from ten. Dean looks at the radio and then again at Castiel and raises his brows. Castiel smiles at him.

Midnight strikes and suddenly there are lights in the sky and loud cheering from the radio. The night seems surreal, the cold from the outside seeping into Dean’s bare hands and the other man’s scent making him turn to him one more time. Castiel is already looking at him, a fond smile on his pretty lips, and Dean feels tingly all over.

“Happy New Year,” Castiel says.

Instead of answering, Dean’s body decides to surge forwards and press his lips to Castiel’s for one terrifying second. He’s pulling away as quickly as he realises what he’s doing, face bright red.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, dumbfounded. He still can’t believe he’s actually kissed a complete stranger. “Just. Happy New Year. That was… sorry. Heat of the moment, I guess.”

Castiel keeps staring at him, but Dean can’t find anger in his eyes. Before he has any chance to apologise again, Castiel smiles, shy but clearly pleased.

“The party was a disaster but this was a very nice beginning of a new year,” he says. “Thank you.”

Dean can’t help but smile back, more confident now. “Yeah? I kinda didn’t mean to just plant one on you but I guess you’re right. It was nice.”

“I’m glad you think so, too,” Castiel says. He looks back through the window at the building behind his back. “I really should go home now, and tomorrow I’ll have to check on Balthazar, but would you like to spend the first evening of the new year with me? We could go to dinner.”

Dean grins, heart all fluttery but hands steady on the steering wheel. “Sounds like a great new year’s resolution.”


End file.
